ent_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can Hear
Lyrics: Japanese: Aruki tsukarete tohou ni kureta Akarui mirai e sensei wa iukedo Dotchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu ka na? Toriaezu wakaranaikedo ikou ze! Kirai-goto nanka maji kanben desu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu o choudai Arikitarina mainichi ni hankou desu Tagire M-I-C oretachi no rokku Kimino koe ga kikoeru Soredake wa riaru-sa hajikero kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasa re shoudou no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see my face? Kotoba janai imadake o kanji tetai kimi o kanji tetai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebi tsudzukete ashita no tobira o kojiakeru nda Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby Dareka janai oretachi o shinji tetai yume wo shinjite tai English: At a loss and tired of walking "To the bright future",that's what our teachers said But where should we walk to go and find this light? I don't know for the time being, but let's go! Forgive me for my simplicity But please give me a challenge to defeat I'm sick of the ordinary everyday life Burn up this M-I-C with our rock n' roll From here, I can hear your voice That's the only thing that's real,just let it go, this song I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We'll run through the night with our hearts on fire Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? It's not just words, I want to feel just now, I want to feel just now I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We'll keep on screaming and wrench open the gate to tomorrow Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby It's not anybody, but us and our dream,I want to believe the dream Full Japanese: Aruki tsukarete tohou ni kureta "Akarui mirai e" sensei wa iu kedo Dotchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu ka na? Toriaezu wakaranai kedo ikou ze Kireigoto nanka maji kanben desu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu o choudai Arikitari na mainichi ni hankou desu Tagire M-I-C oretachi no rock Kimi no koe ga kikoeru (wowowowowowowo) Sore dake wa riaru sa hajikero kono uta Chorus: I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsukiugokasare shoudou no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? my face Kotoba ja nai ima dake o kanjitetai kimi o kanjitetai Daitai wa daijoubu sa umaku yarou ze Fuan na toki wa ore ga tsuiteru Dokka de hikatteru mirai o mezashite Kou yatte kangaeta koto wasurenai Ima o yuke sono saki ga tomorrow Kirai ja nai koudou surya OK Loud na shout hibikase nda do more rock Itsuka B-I-G omoikiri jump Motto kikasete kure yo (wowowowowowowo) Negai o komeru nda kibou no kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Onnaji you na itami o kakaete dakedo tobu nda Come with me,come with mea Come with me,my friend Egao ja nai kimi nanka ni shitaku nai hitoribotchi ja nai Wonderful...Wonderful...Wonderful...Wonderful... (Chorus) I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebitsuzukete ashita no tobira o kojiakeru nda Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby Dareka ja nai oretachi o shinjitetai yume o shinjitetai Aanimation: First it shows the Egg Eye, which is in the middle of the wown. Then an ent appears on it. Teht: 原作 水本 ズミダキ(Original Mizumoto Zumidaki) (集英社「週刊少年ジャンプ」連載) (Shueisha "Shonen Jump" serialized" 歩き疲れて途方に暮れた (lyrics) The ent goes to the side, then Zoto Mikeiken runs past the Egg Eye. 「明るい未来へ」先生は言うけど (lyrics) Then the ent goes to the other side, then Natsumi Kodake runs past the Egg Eye. Teht: プロデューサー アレクサンダーマクドナルド(Producer Alexander MacDonald) (テレビ現状) (Genjou TV, Genjou literally means "qo") 燕状 状俺フ(Zubamejo Kegarefu) どっちに歩いたら光は差すかな? (lyrics) Then, Kirito En runs past the Egg Eye. Kirito uses an Instant Add. とりあえずわからないけど... 行こうぜ! (lyrics) Zoto Mikeiken is now on the screen and the first part of the Ent Adventures logo appears: エントの(Ent). Teht: きれいごとなんかマジ勘弁です (lyrics) Then the second part of the logo replaces the first part: 冒険(Adventures). Teht: 痛いくらい強いやつをちょうだい (lyrics) Then both parts of the logo come together and it becomes a regular Ent Adventures logo: エントの冒険(Ent Adventures). Teht: ありきたりな毎日に反抗です (lyrics) , and it stays that way for 2 lines. たぎれ M-I-C 俺たちのrock (lyrics) Then the Ent Adventures logo disappears. It shows a scene at schoo for the next two lines.Teht: シリーズ構成 水津太刀(Series Producer Tachi Suizu) 伊達勇登(Hayato Date) 君の声が聞こえる (lyrics) and the other line of lyrics: それだけはリアルさハジケロ この歌! (lyrics) Then it shows Ut running up Kurohado Road, and Natsumi and Zoto following him. Teht: キャラクターデザイン アレクサンダーマクドナルド(Character Design Alexander MacDonald) 堂堂うずく(Uzuku Doudou) I can hear you are my screaming(lyrics) That line never disappears and reappaers again, but it is sung twice in the song. Then there is a fight with an Ent. Zoto uses Shoos Attack, Natsumi uses Anti-Ent Beam, and Ken uses Flaming Egg. Teht: アートディレクター 種安コウフ(Art Director Qoph Shuuyasu) スタジオvoom(Studio Voom) 突き動かされ衝動のままに夜を駆けんだ (lyrics) and then the Ent uses his attack and attacks the Square-Rooter which eats the Ent. can't you see? can't you see? (lyrics) Then another Ent comes and eats the Square-Rooter, freeing the Ent and attacking the protagonisgs. Teht: 音楽 水津太刀(Music Tachi Suizu) スタジオvoom(Studio Voom) can't you see? my face (lyrics) Then the protagonisgs attack the Ent again. 言葉じゃない今だけを感じてたい 君を感じてたい (lyrics). Then it shows Tte running up Kurohado Road, and Kirito and Gakeni following him. Teht: アニメーションディレクター 援的クロップ (Animation Director Klop Enmato) スタジオvoom(Studio Voom) I can hear you are screaming (lyrics) Same as last time. Then there is a scene at the "Kimi no Vu" play. Teht: オープニングテーマ (Opening Theme:) 「I Can Hear」 作詞・作曲 北村匠海(Lyrics and Composition Kitamura Takumi) 編曲 矢部昌暉(Arrangement Masaki Yabe) 歌 DISH//(ディッシュ) (Song Dish//) 叫び続けて明日のトビラをこじ開けるんだ (lyrics) Then, it goes back to the fight with the Ent. don't worry don't worry (lyrics) Then,Tte appears and attacks the Ent. Teht: オープニングアニメーション 絵コンテ 安安きたら(Opening Animation Storyboard Conte Kitara Yasuyasu) don't worry baby (lyrics) and then Ken uses the Flaming Egg again and defeats the Ent. Teht: プランニングマネージャー アレクサンダーマクドナルド (Planning Manager Alexander MacDonald) 誰かじゃない俺たちを信じてたい 夢を信じてたい (lyrics) Then it returns to a scene with the Egg Eye. Teht: 製作 (Production:) TV Tokyo dentsu . Category:Music